


Soul Fable

by theqwertyup7



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ancestors of several characters, Ballet, Blue Soul Human is MtF Trans, Bullying, Dancing, Drowning, Freezing to death, Hotland (Undertale), Im bad at tagging okay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Motherly Toriel, Orange Soul human is a tomboy, Other, Snail Pies, The Core (Undertale), The Ruins (Undertale), This is only the first little bit there will be a lot more, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Waterfall (Undertale), lots of references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theqwertyup7/pseuds/theqwertyup7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Try as I might, I couldn't find many fanfics about the 6 human souls from Undertale! So I decided to give it a try!</p><p>Follow the journey of each as they go through the Underground. </p><p>I promise there will be a happy ending.</p><p>I can't, however, promise I'll get to that ending this year, considering my upload schedule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cyan Soul: Cylan

Cylan looked up at Mount Ebott in wonder. "And they say that's where all the monsters went?" He asked his tutor quietly. His tutor, an older woman with bad hearing, leaned in, and he repeated the question. The woman smiled at him. "Yes," She said, "After the war, humans banished the monsters to the caves under Mount Ebott, casting a magic spell to keep all the monsters trapped there. Although, as my Grandfather told me many a night, the human leaders were the bigger monsters than even the worst monster." She chuckled, gently patting him on the head. "I will miss these talks, Cylan." Cylan's heart sunk. He had forgotten that this was his last day of lessons, and when they started back up he would be put in with the other children. He wasn't sure if that would be an improvement over his break either. His tutor looked up. "My, it's getting late. Would you like me to walk you home?" Cylan shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. Thank you, Miss." He gave her one last hug farewell as she shuffled back to the town, feeling a pang of sadness as he watched her go. He looked back to Mount Ebott, sitting down and enjoying the stillness.

He wondered if his parents had noticed his absence yet. Probably not, he decided. He had decided to climb the mountain to clear his head and prepare himself for the long months before the classes he dreaded. Why did he have to join the other children? He much preferred to be alone, or at least in the company of one or two kind, calm adults. He gripped the toy knife he had brought tightly. His father insisted he carry it everywhere, since 'if he wasn't going to move to defend himself, he'd better look at least a bit intimidating'. The ribbon he carried did pretty much the opposite effect, though, but he'd found that if he looked nicer, people hit softer. 'What will the new year bring?' He wondered. Maybe he could finally do what his parents wanted him to do and make some friends... Unfortunately, he forgot to pay attention to the climb, and suddenly realized that the step he'd just taken had connected with nothing but empty air. He fell, clutching his toy knife as if it would save him.

Pain. Pain woke him up, and he let out a groan, shifting slightly and freezing as a fresh wave of pain washed over him. He smelled flowers, and hesitantly cracked an eye open. He was met with a bright yellow flower. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he recognized it, but he couldn't bring the name to mind. 'What if they were poisonous?' He thought suddenly. Groaning, he pushed himself to his feet and looked around. He was in a cave of some sort, with a single passage leading off the side. Above him was an intense white light, too different from the sky he knew to be natural. He staggered to the passage, trying to find help. He pushed himself along the wall, finding an intricate archway in front of him. He walked through it, finding an odd patch of grass in the middle of another cave, with another archway at the other end. "H-hello?" He called weakly, hearing his voice echo once in the room, with no answer. Dejected, he went through the other arch, arriving in a strange, purple room.

~~~~~~~~~

He finally found what looked to be a sort of house. He gratefully entered, looking around and finding it empty. He finally went into the basement, following the long corridor for what seemed like forever until he reached the huge doors at the end. Even when he put his hand on them, the cold made him jerk back. The freezer, maybe? He'd found weirder things here. He went back upstairs, going to the large bedroom and collapsing on the queen sized bed. He could wait. In this comfy bed, he was filled with patience.

He woke to a wonderful smell. He sat up, stretching and throwing off his blanket. Did he even get under the blanket...? He shook his head. Maybe he was tucked in? The smell again received his full attention, as he suddenly realized how hungry he was. Getting out of bed, he quietly walked through the house following the wondrous scent. Of course, until he bumped into something soft and warm. He needed to pay more attention where he was going... if he'd done that, he wouldn't be in this mess, after all. He looked up to see what he'd bumped into, finding himself being examined by an amused looking... goat... lady... oh. OH. He fell into Mount Ebott and met a monster. He was a human, the race that imprisoned the monsters in the first place. "H-hi! I-I'm not a mean human please don't hurt me I'm sorry for what my kind did to you oh God I'm sorry I'm just lost and I don't mean you any harm so please, please don't hurt me!" He said in a rush, fiddling anxiously with the ribbon. 'See? I'm just a cute little kid, please don't hit me!' He wanted to say, but the words died on his tongue as he remembered the toy knife, completely visible on his belt. The goat set the tin she was carrying down, crouching and reaching for him. 'Don't move, play dead!' The words of his tutor sprang into his mind. Of course, she meant that when he was being attacked by wild animals, but he usually froze in place in dangerous situations anyway. He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the pain he was sure would come any second now. Instead, he felt warmth envelope him, as all his aches faded away. Instinctively, he returned the hug, tears springing up. 'Dont cry... youre not sad, why are you crying?' A rebellious part of his mind warned, but he ignored it, letting the tears of relief spill out. "Hello, my child..." The monster said kindly, if with a hint of relief. Without thinking, he slowly pulled out his toy knife and offered it to her as a sign of peace. She swallowed, gingerly taking the knife as if it was a deadly animal and setting it by the tin. "T-thank you..." She said, strained. "My name is Toriel... Please, eat. I... I do not know if you like snail pie, but... it is all I could make on such short notice..." She apologized, seemingly in shock. "I-I'll try it..." He responded.

Soon enough, they had finished the pie and Cylan had told his story. To his surprise, he quite enjoyed the pie, although the aftertaste left something to be desired. "I'm sorry, but... I'm afraid you cannot return to the surface, my child... The barrier prevents anyone from leaving. And I do not think it is safe... Asgore- Our King has declared another war on Humans... any human that falls down here must be killed and their Soul will be collected, so that we will be able to break the barrier..." She seemed unbearably sad about that, so Cylan hugged her again. "Okay... I-If you want, I'd be happy to stay here..." He offered, half to cheer her up and half because this seemed like the best course of action anyways. She smiled happily at him, nodding.

He never touched the knife again.

~~~~~~~~~

A couple years passed, and Cylan was happier than ever with his new Mom. Was it weird to call her Mom? Probably, but she acted like more of a Mother than his own. He was chatting with a Whimsun quietly in one of the rooms. He liked Whimsuns, they were kind and quiet, and loved to talk once you got past their shyness. Suddenly, there was a croak of warning as a Froggit hopped over, panicking. The Froggit said 'Ribbit!' Which he guessed meant something along the lines of 'Someone's coming for you, Cylan!' Whimsun ran away, and before he could do the same, a monster burst into the room. It looked like... A huge dog? "H-hey boy... o-or girl... uh..." Cylan panicked, backing away. Suddenly, the dog swung his spear at him. Cylan stayed stock still, and the spear, flashing a light blue, just passed through him. Shock forced Cylan back to reality, and he fled. "MOM!" He yelled, panicking as he remembered she had gone out to buy more snails. Come to think of it, she had probably protected him from attacks like these until now. He almost made it to the giant doors, standing wide open. He could hide in the forest, bury himself in snow, something! He grabbed for his ribbon, then felt his heart cringe as he realized he had left it in the room with the Whimsun. He would go back for it later, he just had to make it outside! He was mere steps away when he felt something hit him in the back, knocking the wind out of him and causing unbearable amounts of pain as he fell face first into the cold floor. He laid on the ground, dazed, and stared at the doors to his home as he was dragged away. The world slowly went black as he felt his life ebbing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter! I'll probably add another chapter once a week, but since when have fanfic authors followed their schedule? All I can promise is that I'll try. 
> 
> And yes, I realize his name is a pun on the colour of his soul, but it IS a real name.


	2. Orange Soul: Orana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY DID IT!!!

"If you climb up there, be careful~! Monsters are gonna get you!"  
"Ha ha, I hear that's what happened to that kid a couple years ago!"  
"Word has it, the mountain's cursed!"  
Orana sighed quietly, trying to concentrate on her book and stop fidgeting.  
"Not even Orana is brave enough to climb the mountain!"  
Her head snapped up at the sound of her name. "And why not?" She challenged, shutting the book. She couldn't concentrate on it anyway, and she didn't need to have it done for another week. "B-because you're a girl!" Someone blurted, and the others laughed. Orana narrowed her eyes. "Fine, I'll prove it! I'll climb up Mount. Ebott and I'll make it back down!" The group of girls walked away, giggling. "Yeah, of course you will." Orana clenched her jaw angrily. She didn't fit in with anyone. She wasn't a boy, but she wasn't a girly girl like the others. She couldn't stay still for long, and she constantly did things everyone else was scared to do. But if she managed to climb up Mount Ebott and prove them wrong, maybe they'd accept her? Or at least stop teasing her. She looked up at the mountain, feeling her bravery swell in her chest as she immediately set out for it.

~~~~~~~~~

She climbed the last ridge of the mountain, looking down on the village and the sprawling landscape around her. "I DID IT! IN YOUR FACE!" She shouted, hearing her voice echo back. A gust of wind blew over her, causing her to shiver. She should have brought something warmer than a bandanna and her gloves, but she wasn't one to plan ahead. Time to go back down, she decided. Watch your step- too late. She tumbled down the mountain, bouncing off a surprising amount of trees and bushes as she went, until she suddenly bumped into something, knocking the wind out of her. Cracking an eye open, she saw that she had, miraculously, landed on another tree, directly over a pit so deep she couldn't see the bottom. She got to her feet, balancing on the branch, and began slowly making her way to the main tree trunk. She was almost at there when she slipped on a wet leaf.

She jerked into a sitting position, panicked, then looked around. She landed on a patch of small flowers, barely beginning to bloom. She was in a cave, and her throat tightened. She HATED enclosed spaces. Stay brave, Orana, stay brave... She got up, letting out a loud cry as her leg buckled under her weight. Hissing, she looked down to see her foot twisted at an awkward angle, making walking inconceivable for a while. She let out a loud whine, scared and suddenly in massive amounts of pain as she looked up the hole, trying to pretend the cave was larger than it really was. "My child!?" Came a hopeful, almost desperate woman's voice. Orana looked towards it, seeing a tunnel on the side with... what looked like an inhumanly tall, white skinned woman running down it? As she got closer to the girl, Orana realized this was not a woman... well, not a human one. The white skin was actually fur, and she had horns, and ears that would have been comically long if not for the situation, and the expression on the monster's face when she saw Orana clearly. "Oh... you are not who I believed you to be... I'm terribly sorry, I..." The goat-like monster, sniffed, furiously rubbing at her eyes before plastering a smile on her face. "Still... I'm pleased to meet you! I am Toriel. What is your name?" "O-Orana..." Orana mumbled, shocked and, forgetting about her leg, started to stand up. She cried out again, falling forward- right into the arms of the monster. She immediately felt not only safe, but she also felt most of her pain fade away. "I have healed you m- Orana." Toriel told her, catching herself before calling Orana something else, "But your ankle will take some time... please, accompany back to my home." Orana nodded, knowing she wouldn't get far without help anyways.

She ignored the crushing feeling of the walls and ceiling around them, breathing deeply as she was carried along by the goat lady, who seemed to be lost in memory. The silence wasn't making it easier to ignore the enclosed space, either. Eventually they arrived at an area that looked like it would be a home, and the smell of baking pastry convinced her this was Toriel's home. She was brought inside and set in a chair, where Toriel set to work on her ankle. "... Nice house..." Orana said, trying to start a conversation. "O-oh... thank you..." She smiled at her, finishing with the leg. "Um... would you like something to eat? I made a snail pie... If you like that, I mean..." "Whats wrong?" Orana asked without thinking. Toriel flinched back. "What do you mean?" She asked shakily. Orana kept talking without thinking. "You're so sad, and you keep wanting to call me something else. When you first saw me, you thought I was your kid... I just want to know what's wrong..." She trailed off, feeling horrible. Toriel sniffed, looking away. "... You are not the first human to fall down here... t-the previous human stayed with me... I-I don't know where he went, I-I don't want to think about where he would go without his ribbon and... I'm sorry..." With that, the kind monster rose and hurried out of the room, leaving Orana feeling absolutely terrible. She limped into the kitchen, spotting the pie, and, despite her growing hunger, she ignored it, instead grabbing a piece of paper and a strange object that she assumed was a pen, since it seemed to have ink. She scribbled out a note to Toriel, hoping it was legible, and set it on the table before limping down the stairs. She quickly reached the bottom, immediately going along the corridor. This was the only other path, so she hoped this was the way out. As she walked, she slowly felt the pain ebb away, and the limp get less noticeable. She didn't want to remind Toriel of her lost child, and besides that, she was claustrophobic, making life there seem unpleasant at best. By the time she reached the giant doors, her limp was all but gone as she pushed them open. A blast of cold air hit her like a wall.

"H-h-how is it s-so warm in there, b-but so cold out here!?" She wondered aloud, wrapping her arms around herself and pulling her bandanna over her ears. She remembered how people had made fun of her for wearing something so masculine, but she was glad to be wearing the thick accessory, as well as her tough, sturdy gloves. She trudged forward, head down, and bumped into something. She stepped back, about to apologize to them, but the dog monster yipped at her, sniffing curiously. It seemed like it was just a puppy- A PUPPY DOG MONSTER. "Cute!" She said, petting it's head and walking forward, only to be attacked by a short monster wearing a large hat, seemingly made of ice. The puppy whined, cowering, and the other monster glared at her. "Hey! Will YOU notice my hat!?" He asked, posing almost sarcastically to show off the hat. "That damn dog only decided to lick it!" He seemed offended by this. Orana ran out of the way of an attack, it missing her by a long shot, and swung a fist at the bully on instinct. The hat wobbled dangerously, and Orana quickly dodged another flurry of attacks, dealing out damage in the lulls as the puppy watched, seemingly surprised she was fighting someone for its' sake. Orana swung again, this time knocking the hat off. The next attack was frantic, and she dodged around it and swung one more time. Apparently, she swung pretty hard, since the monster exploded into dust. She fell face-first into the snow, shocked by the lack of resistance from her attack, Getting to her feet, she wiped the snow off, feeling the some of the dust come off with it, and the snow that melted washed away some of the rest. The puppy seemed almost scared, but its social nature won out over it's fear as it came up to her and whined. Orana was still in shock, but shook her head and looked at it. "Are you lost?" She asked it, her only answer being an affirmative yipping, and Orana numbly led it down the path.

She had let her head dip again, and she bumped into something much more solid than a puppy monster this time. Looking up, she stared into the pinpricks of light emitting from the eye sockets of an oddly shaped skull. Stepping back, she saw the skull's owner was tall and wearing a long black cloak. "... Oh... a skeleton... I'm just... wow..." She swallowed, mustering up her courage. "D-do you know where this dog is from?" She asked awkwardly, pointing at the excited puppy that was yipping up at the figure. His unnatural grin seemed to widen for just a moment at the dog.

Raising his hands, he made a few gestures, which Orana recognized as sign language. Piecing together what she could, he said something along the lines of 'Hello, human. My name is-' Unable to understand his name, the skeleton crouched down to write 'Wing Dings Gaster' in the snow, then showed the sign for it again so she could remember. "O-Oh! My name is Orana..." It was at this point the fact she was having a conversation with a skeleton struck her. "... I think I'm going to lay down now..." She mumbled, collapsing on the snow.

~~~~~~~~~

She groaned as she roused herself again. A loud whirring filled the room, as well as a strange, beeping voice. Sitting up, she saw Wing Dings talking to a strange monster wearing a hoodie. This monster was just as tall as Wing Dings, and seemed almost bored to be here. "Hey Gaster, your guest is awake." The monster said, not even looking at her. Gaster stopped the beeping voice, turning to look at her. The other monster leaned against the wall and said "I'm gonna translate for Gaster, he's almost as hard to understand as his writing." Shooting him a dirty look, Wing Dings beeped a few times, to which the monster replied "Yeah, okay. My name is Eiectam. I'd ask for yours, but I already know it." Wing Dings looked back at Orana kindly and beeped a few more times. "The dog you were with returned to its family. Also, do not be afraid, we shall not hurt you." Eiectam translated. "W... where am I?" Orana asked, confused. "The Core." Eiectam translated, "It's just being powered up now."  
Getting to her feet, Orana walked over to Wing Dings and looked up at him. "... How do you... 'talk'?" She asked curiously. "Magic, obviously." Eiectam told her before Wing Dings could say anything. "I know a lot of sign language... I can mostly understand." She admitted. 'Good' Wing Dings signed. 'He did not want to translate for me in any case.' Wing Dings led her out, walking briskly past the other monsters here, which included a short, almost comical-looking human-like monster, a distressed monster with a grin, cat-ears and oddly bent legs, and a monster that seemed to be a sideways face. Wing Dings led her out of the whirring Core, across a bridge, and up to a single house. Knocking on the door, he was quickly greeted by a short, dinosaur-like monster wearing a grey striped poncho or dress or... Orana honestly didn't know what to call it. The lack of arms was also apparent, making her wonder for a moment how the monster opened the door. 'Hello,' and the sign for this monster's name looked similar to the sign for 'goner'. 'did the package arrive yet?' "Yessir!" The little monster replied dutifully, running back inside and returning with a picnic basket in its mouth. Reaching into the basket, Wing Dings extracted a box and handed it to Orana. 'Thank you, Goner.' With that, Wing Dings returned to the core, Orana following behind and waving to Goner. 

~~~~~~~~~

'Are you sure, Orana? It is dangerous, and the traps are still active-' "I'll be fine! just need to get through quickly, right?" Before he could reply, Orana took off down the walkway, dashing past the traps and reaching the control panel in record time. Pressing the code into it, she powered up the final part of the Core. Making her way back cheerfully, she grinned up at Wing Dings. "Told you!" 'Congratulations.' Leading her out of the Core and back to his Lab, he froze as he saw a large monster at his door. Orana's first thought was 'Toriel?' But she quickly noticed the size difference, larger horns, and golden beard. And the trident in his hand. Wing Dings clasped his hands behind his back, signing a quick 'Tell Goner the king is here.' To Orana before calmly walking towards his lab. Orana snuck back through Hotland, running up to Goner's house and knocking loudly. As soon as the door opened, she gasped out "Wing Dings told me to tell you the king is here!" The already pale monster got even paler, rushing back inside.  
Soon enough, the other four monsters Orana had gotten to know arrived. Eiectam seemed uninterested as usual, but looked down at her and said "These four will take you back to Snowdin. That dog still owes you, stay with him until Gaster comes to get you. I'll stay here and get the elevators running." The other four led her through Hotland, soon arriving at an elevator marked R3. The only button that worked was L3, so they went there. The humanoid monster (she had never learned their names...) started pressing buttons to try and connect another Elevator. "I can only connect L2." He told the others. Pressing L2, they went down one level, and the sideways Face got out and did the same as the Humanoid. "R1." He called out. At R1, The distressed one got out. "I'll connect the last elevator! Hurry up, I'll see you later!"  
Goner and Orana rushed past the front of the lab, and Goner tripped down the stairs. They shakily got to their feet in front of a cloaked figure on a boat. "Tra la la~ I just love riding on my boat. Care to join me?" The figure asked in a sing-song voice. Orana helped Goner limp on, and the boat lurched into motion. "Tra la la~ the outcast will fight for his world... but will he win? We have a while to consider it." The cloaked figure sing-songed. The boat stopped at an area in waterfall. "I would ask you to come again, but the snow falls heavy this time of year." Orana helped the limping Goner through the maze of waterfall. At yet another dead end, Goner nudged Orana away. "I'll just slow you down. You'll do fine without me." Orana bravely tried to make them move, but Goner replied with "Just forget about me!" Orana reluctantly dashed away.

Orana shivered uncontrollably. She had made it out of waterfall, but managed to get lost in the woods in the Snowdin area. The town was so near, she knew that, but the snow fell in a near blizzard around her. She couldn't feel her fingers through her tough gloves, nor her ears through her bandanna. She tried to keep moving, and managed to see the lights of the town ahead before she lost feeling in her feet. Off-balance, she stumbled and fell. She couldn't keep moving anymore. She weakly looked up to see the town one last time, and thought of Wing Dings. He had tried to help her, it was her own fault for getting lost. "S-so-orry..." She whispered, her throat seeming frozen. She felt her heart, normally beating at a strong, steady pace, slow as the snow piled up on her. Eventually, it stopped, and the figure approaching was just in time to see her die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes: Just few things, really: Firstly, and this is pretty important, each human's name, while being a real name, is a pun on the colour of their souls. I do this because I don't want to come up with original names for them, since people may have their own ideas on that subject.  
> Second: I hope you enjoyed it so far! I'll read any suggestions you have, I do appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.  
> Third: Eiectam is my original character! I'm planning on doing something with him, but he's just a minor character in this!


	3. Blue Soul: Belle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT  
> I HAD THIS CHAPTER PLANNED OUT BUT I GOT BUSY AND THEN LOST INTEREST IN THIS CHARACTER
> 
> I'm basically redoing this character, since I lost any kind of interest in this character and had to reinvent her.

Belle grit her teeth as some of the local boys laughed and teased her, and she tried to block them out and continue her dance. "Take off that stupid tutu!" One laughed, pushing her over. She hit the ground with a cry, hissing in pain as she skinned her knee. The same boy that had pushed her kicked her lightly, causing her to fall onto her side and ruffle the tutu. He wasn't done there, apparently, as he grabbed the frilly skirt and tore it. Belle lashed out, her ballet shoes hitting him square in the eye and causing him to reel back, giving her the opportunity to scramble away, running full sprint with tears streaming down her cheeks. She had promised to take care of the tutu after her friend gave it to her, swore that she would make sure it remained in pristine condition. As soon as she was a safe distance away, she stopped and inspected the damage. The tutu was torn straight to the base, an easy fix- if she had any way to fix it. She had never sewn any more than a button onto fabric, and even that was badly done. No one in the village would fix it for her, and those that would, couldn't.

She began wandering, not really bothering to wonder where she was going. Her integrity was more important to her than anything, it was the only thing she could trust, and she just sullied it in the worst way possible. She had made a promise to her friend before they left the village almost a year ago, to keep their most prized possession safe. She had failed pretty badly in that regard. If she had been paying attention to where she was, she would have noticed the hole in the ground before she had stepped into it.

~~~~~~~~~

She awoke with a sneeze. Cracking her eye open, she found herself mostly unharmed, lying on a bed of the golden flowers she was so allergic to. Shakily getting to her feet, she sneezed again, staggering off of the flowers and fixing her tutu as best as she could. She tapped her feet on the ground, making sure her slippers were still on, and breathed a sigh of relief when she found that they were, then sneezing violently at the pollen in the air, she quickly staggered out of the room, quickly regaining her graceful composure and continuing on through the archway, eventually finding four buttons on the ground. She tried the door, but it wouldn't open until, she assumed, the buttons were pressed. She smiled softly to herself, jumping from button to button gracefully and grinning when the door opened.

She solved the other puzzles she encountered in much the same way, dancing and jumping across weak floors, slipping effortlessly between spikes, and pressing buttons. Soon enough, she found herself by a large, dead tree, and spotted a house. Dashing towards it, she knocked on the door loudly. A minute passed, and the door was opened by a tall, white-furred goat woman. Belle had seen the strange frog like creatures, the sad flying creatures, the living gelatin, the rude creature who liked to dance alone, and the eyeball creatures, so she wasn't too intimidated. "H-hello? I fell down here and..." She suddenly started crying again. "I ripped my tutu, it belonged to my friend and I promised to keep it safe but a bully ripped it so I wandered around the mountain and fell and I was allergic to the flowers I fell on and-" She took a deep breath in to regain her oxygen. "Please help..." The monster's face softened, and she led her inside. "I will repair your tutu, child... but I cannot allow you to stay..." She murmured, and that was all Belle could get her to say.

~~~~~~~~~

True to her word, the monster fixed the tutu. It was better than ever, in pristine condition, and Belle almost cried with joy, thanking the monster and dancing for her. The monster smiled happily, watching her dance for a full half hour before Belle finally stopped. "You are very good at dancing, child..." The monster told her, then looked down. Belle curtsied, then reluctantly said her goodbyes. At the exit, the woman looked at her and said in a quiet voice, "... Can you make me a promise? I know it seems silly, but... if you ever see another human down here... please tell them to come back to me..." Belle swallowed, nodding. "I promise." She assured, then watched as the woman made her way back inside. Belle pushed open the door and stepped through.

She was hit with a blast of cold air, and shivered as she trudged along, teeth chattering. She found the large empty spaces almost as unnerving as the monsters she encountered, and she wasted no time in dancing past them, trying to keep her body heat up. Her movements slowed as she got colder and colder, and she took many hits, but she managed to press on. Her lips were blue before she managed to get to a town, and immediately took refuge in one of the buildings. As soon as she warmed up, however, she left, not wanting to get attacked again. She passed through a strange sort of transition, where everything took on a frosty hue, then sighed in relief as she left that area and made it into a much warmer one. The sound of rushing water could be heard, and she calmly made her way down the path.

She took a break in this area, smiling widely and dancing gracefully, working the chill out of her. When she was done, a strange fish-like creature was watching her. Without prompting, it began singing a tune. Listening for a moment, Belle began dancing along, smiling widely. Within a few minutes, she had accumulated a small audience. She began dancing down the path, completing the few puzzles she found as she did. She eventually got to a dock and spun, awing her audience. She finished with a flourish, panting heavily. She smiled wider at the thunderous applause from the monsters, curtsying and sitting down to rest for a while.

When she got back up, she was a bit unsteady, but she wanted to give her audience one more show as she danced down the dock, gaining cheers and applause. Unfortunately, as good as she was on her feet, she seemed to be extremely clumsy as well, since she found herself falling again, this time from the wet wood of the dock. With a shout, she fell off the dock, feeling some of the monsters grab at her feet. Unfortunately, her slippers, worn and not exactly the best in the first place, were the only things pulled up, and she fell into the water, getting carried away and struggling to try and surface again. Every time she was about to break the surface of the water, it spun her around and made it impossible to get a breath of air. Her lungs were screaming at her, and her vision was fading. Her movements slowed as she got more and more desperate, and her survival instinct kicked in and she took a deep breath, water filling her lungs. Her last thought was of what would happen to her tutu.


	4. Hiatus, not sure how long it'll be

So, I'm REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!!!   
I know my schedule has been forgotten in the past, and I REALLY BOMBED IT THIS TIME  
And I know that excuses won't make up for that  
BUT HERE ARE MY REASONS:  
I've been going through some stuff. We had to move both my parents, one of them in a single day, and we found out that my mom, brothers and I have to move AGAIN at the start of March, right after we got settled, and what do you know, we can't find anywhere to live until May. So we're going to live in a hotel room, and I'm going to probably sleep at my dad's a lot and idk, maybe try getting over my social anxiety and sleep over at a friends sometimes? That's not your problem, though, so on to reason two:

School. I hate it, especially Chemistry. I FINALLY got out of it, but I have Math and English, and we've already gotten a ludicrous amount of homework only four days in for both, and I KNOW Physics is gonna throw me some too. 

My computer gave up during exams, which was going to be my first chance to write.

Real life family stuff I don't want to discuss.

And just a general loss of drive to continue this. I've dropped my ask blogs too.

If I can work up enough DETERMINATION, maybe I can push out the next chapter? I promise this story isn't dead forever, but you may have to wait a long while... Sorry.


End file.
